Aimes les Damnes (MCR FANFIC)
by GothicToeLicker
Summary: Frank joined the band. Gerard has a crush, but he can't say anything if Mikey has a crush too, right? It's like in the 'brother code of honor' or something. Meanwhile Toro is nervous that the new kid is gonna upstage him, and there might be an incident w/ an asian prostitute... Otter is Otter... just read it. Disclaimer inside -


**Title: Aimes les Damnes (which means 'love the damned' in French, btw)**

**Fandom: My Chemical Romance **

**Setting: Bullets Era**

**Warnings: uhm... none so far... possible sexyness in later chapters! When we get to that, I'll let ya know!**

**Summary: Frank just joined My Chemical Romance! Everyone welcomes him in, but there's some jealousy floating around! **

**Disclaimer: Dasha and I do not claim to own the band My Chemical Romance. This is a fanfiction with characters based on the band members, not a story about the band members themselves. This is purely fictional. None of this is based on real life. **

**Author's Note: This is a story that I'm writing with my friend Dasha. We're really excited about this, and hope you love it as much as we do. I'll specify in each chapter who the author is. **

It was Mikey's idea for Frank to join the band. "We're good, yeah… but we're missing something!" He had insisted. "We need a spark,"

Frank Iero was that spark. He had been in Mikey's graduating class, and he'd become acquaintances with the rest of the guys through gigs. They weren't great friends, but they knew each other. Frank was in a band that called themselves 'Pencey Prep' and he was always talking to the guys- telling them about gigs, telling other people about their band, telling them how great they were… He stood on chairs in the back of bars to watch them perform. If My Chemical Romance had a solid fan, it was Frank Iero.

They didn't know much about Frank besides the fact that he was short, loved to drink beer, could play guitar, and talked almost nonstop. When Mikey suggested they get Frank in the band it threw everyone off a little. Frank had actually screamed with excitement over the phone when Mikey called him. Little ball of energy.

Gerard was cynical at best, Ray curious, and Matt didn't seem to give a shit. They met up with Frank for the first time in the basement studio they'd been using to record their album. Frank was bouncing on the balls of his feet as he stood before the rest of the guys, hands clasped behind his back, smiling eagerly.

"Guys, this is Frank. Frank, this is Ray, Matt, and my brother Gerard," Mikey said, standing somewhere between the guys and Frank, leaning back against the make-shift wall with his hands shoved into the pockets of his too tight black jeans. All of Mikey's clothes were a bit too tight, Frank observed, and it looked a bit peculiar on his thin, lengthy figure. Mikey looked like a fifteen year old who wasn't used to his long limbs yet- kind of like Mike TV from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory after he went through the taffy machine. Frank had the opposite problem- short in stature, kind of chubby, loose clothes hanging off of his body.

Matt raised a drum stick in greeting from his seat behind his drum set. Like any drummer he bounced his knee up and down, keeping rhythm to a song that was only in his head. Ray was seated on an amp, guitar in his lap, tuning. He looked up at Frank and gave him a smile.

"Hey dude," he said, shaking his crazy curly hair out of his eyes.

Gerard, who had been leaning back against the opposite wall pushed off and walked over to Frank and shook his hand. "Hey Frank, welcome to our humble abode,"

Frank smiled wide, showing all of his teeth. "This is the coolest thing ever! Like seriously, I absolutely love you guys! So what do you want to hear? I can play anything really. I already figured out the chords for Skylines and Turnstiles if you want to hear that. I can play every Green Day song in existence. A lot of Black Flag too. Then again, I also know all the stuff Pency Prep plays. Whatcha wanna hear?" he talked a mile a minute, and it was hard to tell if he was confident or nervous. Either way, he was excited.

Mikey blinked. He was used to motor mouths, seeing as Gerard was his brother, but that splurge had been so fast that Mikey had a hard time keeping up.

"Uhm… if you know Skylines… That'd be good," Gerard said slowly, checking the other guys for approval. Ray nodded, grinning. He was trying to make Frank feel welcome. He hoped he didn't look creepy. Matt shrugged a 'yes' and sat back, crossing his arms over his chest. Mikey gave a small nod.

"Cool," Frank practically fell to his knees in front of his guitar case and pulled it out quickly, throwing the strap over his shoulder and plugging it in. He bounced a bit on his toes, checking each string for tune quickly, even though he knew that he'd already tuned it twice before he got there.

Frank played what he knew, singing along softly as he strummed. He didn't jump around nearly as much as he did on stage, just bouncing in place a little and throwing his head around.

Ray noticed the parts that Frank changed in the song- his own personal quirks. It was good- like, really good. Why hadn't Ray thought of that? Frank had some serious talent, and he didn't even play guitar in his other band! He was a singer. If Frank was this talented at something that wasn't even his position… geeze. This kid was good. With enough practice he could totally blow Ray out of the water! Ray bit his lip nervously.

"So… whatcha think?" Frank asked, bouncing on his toes again. His eyebrows were raised way up and he smiled nervously in a way that pressed his lips together and didn't show his teeth. His cheeks were flushed and his forehead gleamed with sweat.

"That was… really _really_ good, Frank," Mikey said, grinning- which for Mikey was equivalent to a beaming smile. Ray gulped. Even Mikey noticed it. Frank was really good.

"Yeah, that was pretty wicked, Frank," Gerard agreed. "What do you think? Toro? Matt?"

Matt nodded, drumming his fingers on his no longer bouncing knee. "I like him," he said, grinning.

"Ray?" Toro was the only one left to give an answer. All eyes turned to him and he felt nervous. He pushed away any fear that he wasn't good enough, because Mikey was right. Frank needed to be in the band.

"Yeah, I agree. He's in," Ray sighed but gave a smile.

Frank let out a squeal-like noise that would seem more at home coming from a teenaged girl. "Yes! Fucking awesome! Oh my God, I love you guys! You will not regret this! Fucking yes!" he yelled excitedly, jumping around manically. Gerard was somewhat concerned that Frank was going to break something, but he managed not to.

Gerard chuckled. "Chill, kiddo," he said, grinning.

"Welcome to the band, Frank," Mikey said, smiling and setting a hand on Frank's shoulder.

"Okay, so now that it's official," Gerard cleared his throat. "We hit the road on tour in a couple of days. We need to finish the final songs in our set before that and get them on the record. How about you and Ray sit down and work some stuff out- put your genius minds together and make it awesome. The rest of us will go grab some food and bring it back. Sound cool?"

"Sounds wicked," Frank smiled, still bouncing, still beaming.

Ray nodded. "Yeah, sound cool," he said.

Gerard, Mikey, and Matt left to find food. Frank pulled up a chair next to Ray and sat, grinning up at the elder eagerly.

"So what song do you want to start with?" Frank asked. "I learn fast, so just lay it on me,"

Ray nodded. Of course Frank learned fast. He must have been some kind of genius.

"Uh, we're working on this song called 'Headfirst for Halos,' and I'm still trying to get the opening right," Ray said, pulling out some sheet music and pointing out the intro to Frank. Frank studied it for a moment.

"So like… this?" he started playing and messed it up a bit. He cursed under his breath before starting over and playing the intro through. He played it effortlessly. Ray was slack jawed watching him.

"You know," Frank said. "With two guitars we could make that even more interesting. If you play that, and then I play this…" Frank played a riff on the guitar before stopping and looking up eagerly at Ray. "Like it?"

Ray nodded. "Let's try it," Ray positioned his own guitar and they played it through. Frank was right. It sounded amazing.

Ray just might have a run for his money.

**Written by GothicToeLicker. **

**Reviews please?**


End file.
